Day 3: 10:00pm-11:00pm
Summary Wayne Palmer tries to get help from Julia, while David brings in Sherry. Chase Edmunds gets freed from the Salazars by Claudia while Jack and Ramon make plans to capture Nina. A baby shows up at work that disrupts Chloe's day. Episode Guide The following takes place between 10:00pm and 11:00pm 10:00:01 Chase Edmunds is still strung up and being tortured at the Salazar's. At the moment, electrucution is the method. At CTU Adam Kaufman says they won't have satellete coverage of the area for at least another two sweeps, and Tony Almeida says that will be too long. Gael Ortega says that's probably why the terrorists are meeting there. Gael gets a call from Hector Salazar, and CTU attempts to trace it. Hector tells CTU that Nina Myers is involved in the trade, which shocks most of the people in the room. Hector gives Jack the phone, and he tells Gael to ping the number Michael Amador is using. Hector then tells Gael that he has Chase. 10:05:01 Tony then tells Kim Bauer that they have found her father and that Chase has been captured but decides not to tell her Nina Myers in involved. Hector goes to check on Chase, but then is confronted by Sergio who tells him that his sister is planing on leaving and taking him. Hector tells the boy he won't let him leave him. Jack asks Claudia how Chase is, then tells her to make her escape after they leave. Hector questions Claudia about her plans on leaving, but she assures him she was just trying to scare the boy. Jack and Ramon Salazar leave to intercept Nina. 10:09:28 Ryan Chappelle finds out that they're back in touch with Jack and comes into Tony's office. Chappelle get's up to speed, then Tony tells Chappelle that Nina Myers is involved. Ryan leaves and Michelle comes in and says sorry, and then gets yelled at by Tony. Meanwhile, Chloe O'Brian gets a phonecall from someone having an emergency, and she considers herself too busy to deal with it right now, but caves and agrees to meet this person. Hector comes into Chase's interogation, and trys once more to get information out of him. Chase says nothing. Hector then calmly shoots him in the left hand. He then instructs them to 'use gasoline.' 10:17:30 David Palmer is going over the latest intelligence briefing when Wayne Palmer interupts. Alan Milliken is getting senators to pull support of David's health care bill to show how much power he has. Wayne tries to get David to fire him again. The conversation is interupted by a phonecall. Meanwhile, Chloe is on a headset and heading outside. She goes to a car and chews someone out for not doing her job. She then goes to the backseat at takes a baby girl from the car and back into CTU. Hector meets up with Ramon, and tells him he just shot Chase through the hand. Gael calls, and gives him Amador's location. Jack wants to capture Nina alone, but Ramon has none of it. He tells Hector to stay here and then he takes Jack to get Nina. 10:23:14 Claudia comes into Sergio's room to talk to him. She see's Hector is still in the house. She then sneaks outside to watch Ramon and Jack leave, then goes out and tells her father to get ready to leave. Her dad then goes to disarm the trucks. Claudia knocks out a guard outside Chase's holding area. 10:28:09 Wayne Palmer sits down with Julia to discuss things. Julia says that she won't help Wayne unless he agrees to start their affair again. Wayne naturally disagrees. 10:32:34 Chase is still being tortured, with the gasoline. Claudia breaks it up and talks to Chase, handing him a knife in the process. After she gets up, she throws the gas all over the man torturing Chase, while he gets up and stabs him. Chase has Claudia grab a phone and a gun. Chase then has to close up his own wound with a glowing piece of metal. They head out, and Claudia's dad and Sergio get in the cab of a truck while Claudia and Chase get in the back covered with a tarp. Chase takes out two guards as the truck goes off. Hector tries to stop them, but Claudia's dad disabled them. Chase is coming down and says 'thank you', only to discover Claudia has been shot and is dead. 10:40:02 Ryan Chappelle comes over to Chloe's office space, where he gets an update on the delta teams and as he is walking away, he hears the baby coo. He turns around and discovers the baby, and tells Chloe to 'get rid of it.' Amador has stopped, and Gael gives Jack the location. Jack and Ramon have to find a way to isolate Nina. 10:41:56 holds Nina Myers at gunpoint.]] Jack gets the nightscope and tells Ramon he's going in and to watch him on the nightscope. As Bauer heads in he sees Nina meeting with Amador. He takes out four guards and gets to Nina. As he sits her down, she swings her breifcase at him. 10:51:40 Adam runs up to Tony's office and tells him that Chase has called. Chase requests a Delta team to come pick him Claudia's father and brother up. Claudia's father is in the back, crying over the body. Jack is woken up by Nina. 10:53:14 Nina wants to know why Jack didn't kill her. Jack tells Nina she can make much more money with the Salazars. She then points out that her buyers will be upset. Jack points out she has more than enough money to disappear. Nina is still trying to figure out Jack's angle, and doesn't believe he is doing it for money. Jack tells Nina that he's tired of putting his ass on the line for nothing, and he wants a reward. He says he has nothing in the stright world, and he's tired of being ignored. Nina brings up Kim, and he says that most of the money for her. Nina is still afraid Jack will kill her. Jack says it's his one chance at a big score. Nina's bodyguard tells them to wrap things up, and she slides a gun out of her pants, an points it at Jack's head only to shoot down the bodyguard, but still wants to know what Jack is up to. gets a phone call from David Palmer]] 10:56:09 Wayne comes in to see David and tells him that he saw Julia. David is not pleased. Wayne again trys to get out, but David decides to go down to Alan's level. He asks Wayne to leave. After Wayne leaves Palmer picks up the phone and dials a number. Sherry Palmer, in her nightgown picks up the phone. David says it's him, and Sherry asks David what he needs. David tells her briefly about the situation, then asks her to help him, she agrees, and he sends her a car. is forced to kiss Nina Myers]] Nina is making a phone call, hands up, then comes over to Jack. Nina wants to be sure Jack won't kill her, and comes over again, getting really close. Nina needs a bit more convincing. They slowly lean in, then kiss. 10:59:57 - 11:00:00 Memorable Quotes * "Well, now there are two family emergencies." '- Chloe O'Brian' * "Hector, What did you learn from Edmunds?" '- Ramon Salazar' * "That he can take a bullet through the hand without saying anything useful." '- Hector Salazar' * "Come back to me. It worked once, it could work again." '- Julia' * "It never worked. Not for me." '- Wayne Palmer' * "Parents are a protected group, Mr. Chappelle. This is not fair." '- Chloe O'Brian' * "I'm not the man you knew before." '- Jack Bauer' Dramatis Personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * James Badge Dale as Chase Edmunds Special Guest Star * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer Guest Starring * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer * Paul Schulze as Ryan Chappelle * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Jesse Borrego as Gael Ortega * Zachary Quinto as Adam Kaufman * Gina Torres as Julia Milliken * Greg Ellis as Michael Amador * Joaquim de Almeida as Ramon Salazar * Vincent Laresca as Hector Salazar * Vanessa Ferlito as Claudia Salazar * Josh Cruze as Oriol * Gino Montesinos as Edouardo * Matt Bushell as Cale * Jamie McShane as Gerry Whitehorn Co-Starring * Julian Rodriguez as Sergio * Edouardo Garcia as Emilio * Jaclyn Sara Silvers as Sarah * Frank Alvarez as Salazar's Guard Background Information and Notes *In order to keep the surprise of her character's return to the series, Penny Johnson Jerald is not credited until the closing credits. However, she still is billed as Special Guest Star, her usual title. References CTU; Los Angeles; Category:Episodes Category:Day 3